


The Perils of a Piggyback Ride

by Mothmans_Ass



Series: Yachi and everyone else [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu - Freeform, Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmans_Ass/pseuds/Mothmans_Ass
Summary: This is based on a conversation a friend and I had in Discord. Bokuto is a little too excited to carry Yachi on his shoulders and the two of them need Akaaashi to balance them out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Yachi Hitoka, Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka, Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Yachi and everyone else [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Perils of a Piggyback Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I don't even know if there is a market for this poly but I'm very soft for it. I wrote this out of pure self-indulgence. When the mood hits me I'll probably write more Yachi-centered ships because I haven't seen a bad one (except any with her and any adult. Don't be icky). If you don't like that sort of thing simply don't read, I'm stealing the knee-caps of anyone who tries to ruin this for me. You have been warned.

_"Pleeeaasseee?"_

Yachi was at an impasse. 

Bokuto wanted to place her on his shoulders and parade her around outside while everyone else took a break from practice matches. On one hand, if she said no the Fukurodani captain would be depressed for the duration of the day and maybe even the entirety of the training camp. On the other hand, if she said yes _everyone_ would be staring at her. Plus there was no telling if Bokuto would even remember to duck when he passed through the double doors of the gym. She could feel sweat break out on the back of her neck. If she said yes then what if all the other boys thought she was showing off? But if she said no then Bokuto could think she was ashamed of him. _But_ if she said yes and her own teammates saw her riding on the shoulders of their enemy they might think that she wanted to join Fukurodani instead. And what if-

A hand lands gently on her shoulder and she jumps. Yachi looks up to see Akaashi, who had a cool gaze on the male who was still sending Yachi a pleading look. Bokuto looks up at the setter, "Akaashi! I just want to carry her on my shoulders!"

Akaashi reaches up with the hand that isn't on Yachi's shoulder to pinch the bridge of his nose. "If she's going to let you put her on your shoulders you have to remember to duck going through the doors and put her down when she asks you to. Alright?"

Bokuto nods eagerly, "I promise! I'll be the most careful you've ever seen me!"

 _I'm not sure that means much,_ Akaashi thinks to himself. He looks down at Yachi anyway, waiting for her to agree. Her heart pounds a little when he gives her a small smile, "I'll follow behind the two of you just to keep an extra eye on Bokuto."

"Hey! I don't need-"

"Okay," Yachi says, her cheeks flushed. She looks at Bokuto, "You can...you can carry me on your shoulders." Akaashi and his ability to always be calm soothed Yachi every time without fail. 

And suddenly she was in the air.

Yachi yelps as she's quickly positioned on Bokutos shoulders, her arms wrapping around his head and she's suddenly unsure what to do with her legs. For a moment she forgets that she's not wearing her usual school uniform skirt but track pants and her legs cross as tightly as they can, accidentally choking Bokuto in the process. The captain stumbles, and Akaashi lurches forward with his arms out-ready to catch a falling Yachi should Bokuto actually lose his balance and fall. 

"Yachi! You have to loosen your hold on Bokuto or else the both of you are going to fall and get hurt!" Akaashi calls out, his eyes wide. 

"He's gonna drop me!" She cries out, her own eyes squeezed shut. 

Bokuto says something but the words are muffled by Yachi's shin. Thankfully, he managed to steady himself and was working on prying Yachi's limbs from his face. 

Later, Akaashi knew he'd laugh about this. He'd probably even tease the two. It _was_ a comical situation. Bokuto's almost resigned silence made it even harder to not laugh. However, he needed to get Yachi to calm down before Bokuto ended up passing out from lack of oxygen. Then he _would_ drop her. Akaashi needed to stay calm. 

He approached the two, reaching out to tap on Bokutos chest so he was aware of how close Akaashi was. Then he gently lead the two so their backs were against the wall. "Yachi," Akaashi began, reaching up to tap on her arm. "Open your eyes, please."

She shakes her head violently, pressing her face into Bokutos hair. At this point, she was more embarrassed than anything. Maybe if she fell she'd hit her head hard enough to forget this ever happened. 

The setter sighs, "If you aren't going to open your eyes can you at least loosen your hold on Bokuto? That can't be very comfortable for either of you."

Thankfully, she loosens her grip, freeing Bokuto's eyes and letting her legs dangle down his chest. Bokuto breathes deeply, "Whew, I thought I was gonna die! You have a crazy grip there Yachi!"

"Bokuto, you shouldn't have picked her up so suddenly," Akaashi scolds. "You scared her."

The other male pouts, "I didn't mean to! I was just excited!" He tries to look up at Yachi, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I can put you down if you want me to."

Bokuto's apologetic tone has Yachi relaxing just a little. The girl opens one eye, peering down at the captain. "You don't have to, it just surprised me. I'm sorry for almost killing you," she mumbles. She twisted the sleeve of her jacket in her hands. 

Bokuto's expression does a total 180 and he grins smugly up at her. "It would take more than that to kill me! You're too tiny to do any damage!"

 _Well, that's not true,_ Akaashi thought to himself. He had a feeling that if he hadn't been here the two of them would have been in a pile on the ground. He doesn't say that, letting the two of them work this out themselves. 

Yachi gently threads her fingers in his hair, "Please don't go up the hill ok? We'll probably fall."

That was all Bokuto needed. 

He tightened his hands on Yachi's legs and practically skipped towards the door. He bounded out, Yachi just barely managing to duck before she hit her head on the doorway. To her credit, she didn't blind or nearly choke Bokuto again. 

Akaashi followed behind them, only speaking to remind Bokuto to not try going up the hill with Yachi. A smile teased the corners of his lips as he watched the two. Bokuto had begun to circle gloatingly around Kuroo, and Yachi was attempting to have a conversation with Karasuno's other manager. Kiyoko was laughing at the tiny blond's attempts. While clearly embarrassed, it was also easy to tell that Yachi was enjoying herself. She eventually gave up on trying to speak and laughed along with Kiyoko. 

Now that it seemed that the danger was gone, Akaashi relaxed and focused on the warmth he felt watching the two. They were so different, Yachi timid and easily frightened while Bokuto was loud and brazen. They were both too chaotic in their own ways, and alone they wouldn't mesh well. Akaashi liked to imagine that they needed him to work as well as they did. He was good at compromising, keeping Bokuto happy while making sure Yachi wasn't feeling pressured to do anything. It was hard to get the three of them in the same place at the same time. Sometimes it was just two of them and the other had a prior engagement. When it was like that something felt off, the world was a little off balance. Things were better when they were together, even if that meant Akaashi had to make sure Bokuto didn't try sprinting up the hill with Yachi on his shoulders. No matter how much Kuroo baited him. 

He watched the two silently, his chest tight in the best way possible as he savored a calm before the storm where two of his favorite people were smiling and laughing. 

The storm happened minutes later when Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya rolled down the hill and crashed into the coaches who were gathered at the bottom in conversation. The cause? The three had seen Bokuto carrying Yachi and decided to try the same but with the three of them. Unsurprisingly Tanaka couldn't hold the weight of the other two and that's when they fell. 

Letting someone ride on your shoulders was forbidden for the duration of the training camp much to Bokuto's disappointment. 


End file.
